Reduction of power consumption of portable communication devices, e.g. portable phones, is a typical aim since a long battery life is an important feature for a portable device. Since a large amount of power is required for the protocol stack processing of received data, approaches that allow reducing the power consumption of hardware resources performing protocol stack processing are desirable.